


Happy Christmas, Mr. Nott

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Christmas Lingerie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lunadore-freeform, My first pwp, New Relationship, Nottgood-freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Ravenclaw, Sex, Slytherin, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ribbons make good rope, that sexy green thing, tied to a bed frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Luna has a Sexy Christmas surprise for her boyfriend.





	Happy Christmas, Mr. Nott

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Merry/Happy Christmas to you! I got this random idea on Christmas and figured why not? who doesn't love smut?
> 
> After writing a Perfect Shade of Teal, I decided that I'm going to do a collection of Lunadore oneshots throughout the year. I will be uploading a New Years fic soon. Also, keep a lookout for a Multi chapter fic called, "The Wolf and Hare." 
> 
> No beta so all the mistakes are my own and I'm sorry! 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. If I did Dramione would be canon, Theo would of had a larger role and been with Luna
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/31527376987/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

She wasn't supposed to see him until later but, Ginny planted this idea in her head. The curious researcher in her wanted to know. They were meeting to have Christmas dinner at the Malfoys. That wasn't until 6 pm. The former Ravenclaw was slightly confident the gift would go over well. He can just be rather grumpy in the mornings. Besides if she knew her boyfriend and she did! He was still sleeping. In her mind, Theodore Nott had an affection for two things, her and sleep. 

Luna walked up to the front gates of Nott Manor. She was freezing and now unsure if this was a good idea. Although Theo and herself have grown close over the past two years, they just started dating. The pale-blonde woman became unsure as to how he would react to this. It is her and her body, if anything showed her the other day he enjoys shagging her, so the Ravenclaw pressed on. She knocked on the large, black manor doors. Mimsy, the house-elf opened the door for her. 

“Hello, Mimsy!” she chimed, “Is Theodore still sleeping?” 

“Master hasn't called on me. I do believe so missus. Mimsy is not to let anyone in. Unless it's you.” the little house-elf stood to side allowing Luna Lovegood to walk in. 

Luna kneeled down to Mimsy pulling out a box, casting _engorgio_. Mimsy's eyes sparkled at the box. “These are for you and the house-elves, Chocolate and peppermint truffles, Bertie Botts and sugar quills. Oh and this is for you.” she held out a small box. Mimsy opened the glittery box, she loved the way it sparkled. The house-elf was in awe. Inside the box lay a pink bow and a small pair of spectrespecs, “I know how much you like mine but, they are quite big for you. Now you can keep an eye on those Wrackspurts” 

Mimsy began sobbing. Loudly. “MIMSY DOES NOT DESERVE THIS! OH, MISSUS!!!” 

“Sh-sh shh. You'll wake Theo! It's okay!” luna hugged the little house elf, “You work very hard, Mimsy. Your master is hard work sometimes. If it's alright I'm going to see him now.” 

Mimsy nodded wiping her eyes. 

Luna smiled back at the Mimsy, "Happy Christmas, Mimsy." she walked up the steps heading for Theo's quarters. 

************************************

Theo was sleeping soundly until he heard Mimsy's loud wailing. He groaned into his pillow. If she was wailing like that some other elf broke something. Mimsy has been his house elf since he was a baby. As much as it annoyed him to be startled awake he held a soft spot for her. He stretched his arms over his head before running his fingers through his dark tresses. 

_Click. Click. Click_

“What the fuck?”, he heard someone walking down the hall. Combined with Mimsy's wail he grabbed his wand ready to run out the door half naked. The walking stopped in front of his door. Aiming his wand at the door, watching the knob turn. The slender body of Luna Lovegood slid in closing the door behind her. He smirked at her, shook his head, and lowered his wand. 

“Good Morning, Theodore!”, his gaze traced her frame. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, her cheeks were tinted pink much like her lips. The black coat she was wearing still had snow dusted all over it and....heels? In the Morning? 

“Sweet Salazar! Lu! I almost hexed you! I heard Mimsy's wailing and someone coming down the hall. I thought you were an intruder.” He rubbed the back of his head, “What are you doing here? Not that I mind! I never do. Just curious is all.” 

“I thought your house was warded? In a way, I am intruding. I don't particularly live here and I wasn't asked to be here. Mimsy's wailing was my fault I'm afraid. I brought your other House-elves treats and I gave Mimsy a new bow. Oh yes and I also gave her elf sized spectrespecs.” Luna confessed, playing with her coat sleeve. Theo made his way over to her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, before pulling her in his embrace. Her coat was still cold from the winter chill.

“You know…” he drawled, “You don't have to spoil my house elf to see me. Also, wizards can de-ward, Lovegood. I thought you were a Ravenclaw? Smarts and all that.” Theo reached for her hand lacing it with his own, “Why are you nervous?” 

A blush crept over her cheeks, “I wanted to give you a gift. A Christmas gift.” 

Capturing her lips in a kiss, “You already gave me one and besides I have you. I don't need or want anything.” 

Summoning the little Gryffindor courage she had, Luna turned away from him. Glancing back at him with lust in her blue eyes. She kept eye contact on him as she undid each button before the coat fell to the floor. He swallowed hard and his cock twitched at the sight before him. The emerald green of her undergarments contrasted with her creamy, porcelain skin. The knickers, if he could even call them that, curved her bum in a tantalizing way. The ribbons tying them together at her hips were begging to come undone. Turning to face him, he couldn't help but notice her breasts were pressed together with another ribbon. They were just asking to be bitten and sucked. His cock was already throbbing, erect and ready. Seeing the effect it had on him made her smirk wickedly. 

“I change my mind. I do want this.” He closed the distance crashing his lips to hers. Kissing her roughly, biting and sucking her lips his tongue clashed with hers. Her hands wrapped his neck, deepening the kiss. Theo picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist shoving her against the wall. Luna kicked off her black heels to pull him closer with her toes. One hand gripping her hip pulling the ribbon off. His other snaked behind her back undoing the clasp of her bra. He pulled it off throwing it across the room. Moving down he kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving colorful bruises behind. His hand left her hip climbing up to her chest. Squeezing her breast while teasing her rose-pink nipple with his thumb and forefinger. His other made quick work of the second ribbon, removing her barely-there knickers. 

Luna rolled her hips into him and he made quick haste of his boxers. His erection was pressing firmly into her thigh. She tried to angle herself over his cock but, he gripped her perky arse keeping her still. His mouth altered between her breasts leaving love bites and teasing her rose-pink nipples with his tongue. Luna’s hands were lost in his hair those damn breathy moans were enough to make him cum. Theo's hand dipped below her taut stomach, reaching her clit he ran his long fingers along her wet core. She arched her back into his touch as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. He stroked along her walls. Her hands grasped his back, digging her nails into him. 

“Theo...please” she begged him with a slick pop he came off breasts. His Emerald green eyes matched her pale blue ones. He pressed another finger inside her. His thumb circled small ministrations into her cunt, ”Please…” She moaned into his shoulder before biting him. 

“Please, what?” He continued his work between her thighs as she rolled her hips over his hand, “Say the word, love.” 

“I need you.” she moaned. 

A shimmer of green caught his eye at his feet, “My gift right? I can have you, however I like?”, Luna bit her bottom lip looking at him nodding. He pulled his fingers out of her. Sucking her juices clean off. She pouted at the loss of contact as he settled her to the ground, “Perfect, come here beautiful.” He grinned at her. 

Theo picked up the ribbons, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. Raking his hands through her hair, he kissed her rough and passionately. He climbed on the bed, as he motioned for her to join him. Taking her hands he tied them to the bed with the green ribbons. Moving to behind her positioning her ass upwards a little. He rubbed his precum on the head of his cock. He positioned himself in front of her cunt, slowly pressing into her. They both groaned at the contact. 

He began to thrust into her, slow at first. Digging his hands into her ass his movements became faster and harder. His hips slapping into her cheeks. One of his hands slid around to the front of her body. He continued his ministrations on her clit from before. His other reached for her hair, getting lost in her long locks. Her breathy moans, his deep groans echoed through the room. He thrust into her, pushing deep in her core. Feeling her walls clench around him, watching his dick disappear in her ass drove him close to the edge. Her legs started to quake. 

“H-harder....” she moaned out. 

He slammed hard enough into her, he was sure her cheeks bruised. Letting go of her hair he grabbed her breasts, pinching her perky nipples. His circular motions on her became faster. Her breathing became more erratic. Hips trembled and her legs were shaking more. He kept up his pace as his muscles tensed and his balls tightened. 

“Come for me, Lune.” She cried out his name. He firmly grabbed her hips thrusting once more. With a throaty groan, his cock stiffened, filling her up. He rested his head against her back, catching his breath. He pulled out of her, moving to untie her. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her softly, “You're fucking amazing. Have I told you that?” 

"All the time.” she breathed. 

The Nott heir picked up his wand casting a _Scourgify_ on them. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head pulling his blue satin sheets to cover them up. 

"Luna?” 

"Yes?” she yawned. 

“You're welcome to wear that thing whenever.”  
She laughed. 

"I'm glad you liked it, Theodore.” 

"I really do but, for now nap time and Happy Christmas, Lune.” He kissed her again. 

“Happy Christmas, Theodore.” she closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make me happy :)
> 
> It's probably not the best smut but, gotta start somewhere lol. If you are curious as to what her original gift to him was read, A Perfect Shade of Teal.


End file.
